


Timeless One shots

by BadBunnyPlots



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: One Shot, Romance, Work In Progress, alternative universe, lyatt, more to come - Freeform, oneshots, random plots that got away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBunnyPlots/pseuds/BadBunnyPlots
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for timeless to fill the void of the cancellation. Will be Lucy/Wyatt centered mostly, with other appearances, and set in a variety of different universes.I am very new to both this platform and the fandom, so please bear with me for formatting, editing and other failures.





	1. 1: Noah

Noah feels a weird rush when he sees her the first time after her unceremoniously dumping of him. Lucy is as beautiful as ever, as she hurries across the street, paying more attention to her phone than the street she’s crossing. His heart aches a little bit. He understands some of what happened; that Lucy had been part of some secret mission and that it had changed things between them, that Carol (who he had quite liked) had actually manipulated both him and Lucy to ensure Lucy’s compliance and that Lucy had sent both her biological father and Carol to prison for life. Agent Denise Christopher from Homeland Security had taken great care in explaining him that everything had happened for a reason, most of it being Carol Preston being part of a traitorous scheme to overthrow the government. The agent had also forced him to sign enough NDA’s that he had actually deleted his Facebook in order to not somehow break any laws inadvertently.  
It’s been almost seven months since the last time he saw her. She’d broken up with him for good after that horrible ordeal where he had to stitch up her friend or co-worker or whoever that guy was. Everything had been completely chaos after that. He didn’t understand what was going on at all or what the hell Lucy was involved in. And then she had just showed up at the apartment they had shared until recently and told him it was over without ever giving any real kind of explanation.  
He’s just about to call out to her, to greet her or warn her against the oncoming traffic, when she’s pulled up on the sidewalk by a man. Noah wants to object, until he notices Lucy’s face. She lights up in a smile and says something to the man, who Noah finally recognizes as her other co-worker, the one who wasn’t shot. His name was Wayne or something. He’s handsome, Noah thinks with a frown, in a sort of boyband kind of way, perhaps a little stocky to look at (Noah has always been quite proud of his own tall, slimmer frame). He definitely isn’t teaching at Stanford with Lucy, that much is obvious from just one look at his bootcut jeans and flannel shirt.  
They talk a little there on the sidewalk and then start walking in the other direction than Noah’s, the man’s arm resting lightly on the Lucy’s back.

* * *

 The next time he sees Lucy, she’s sitting in the park, reading. He thinks about going over there, although he’s not sure what he would say; “hey, remember me, the guy you dumped out of nowhere?” It’s been three months since the last time he saw her, but he still gets a lump in his throat at the image of her. She looks happy, he thinks. Maybe whatever covert government ordeal she was mixed up in has finally been resolved. That gives him a small hope that they might be able to able to reconnect.  
Before he can stop himself, he’s walking towards her. “Hey Lucy?”  
She looks up startled. Clearly, whatever she had been reading had had her completely engrossed. “Noah, oh… Hi” she greets, sounding almost nervous. “Uh…”  
“Can I sit” he asks, indicating the small picnic blanket she’s sitting on.  
“Oh, uh yeah, of course” she scrambles to move so there’s room for him as well, putting the book down.  
“How are you” he asks.  
“A little surprised” she admits, though her smile looks a little more natural now. “I guess I wasn’t really expecting to run into you, even though we live in the same city.”  
“Exes should really just evaporate into thin air after a breakup” he tries to joke. “No more awkward run-ins.”  
“I didn’t mean it like that” she apologizes, looking contrite. “Sorry, I’m messing it all up. I’m fine, thank you. How are you?”  
“Good enough, I guess” he says off-handedly. “Still working at the hospital.”  
“Oh, that’s nice.”  
“How about you” he asks again.  
“Um, well… I am looking into my options at the moment. Stanford offered me my old job back, you know, after everything, but I’m not really sure it’s the right fit for me anymore.”  
“Oh, well… I guess I can understand that” he says. “It seemed like a lot…”  
“Yeah…”  
They drift off in uncomfortable silence until Noah finally manages to get the nerve to ask her: “Would you maybe like to have dinner with me some time? I mean, we never really had any kind of closure and I…”  
Lucy looks down at her hands and he stops talking, immediately aware that he’s crossed some kind of line. “I understand where you’re coming from” she starts slowly. “I really do. I was so unfair and I never explained things, but…”  
“You don’t have to” he cuts her off. “I guess it was too much to expect.” He’s not sure if he’s angry or just disappointed. She doesn’t owe him anything, but he still feels like he should at least get some kind of closure, if she’s not interested in them working things out. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”  
She’s about to say something, but they’re both interrupted by a shadow falling over them. “Is there a problem here?”  
It’s the same guy she was walking with when he last saw her, her co-worker, or maybe it’s something more? From the looks of the guy’s face, it might be more, Noah muses. He stands up, happily a few inches taller than the other guy and tries to smile. “No problem here, man. We were just talking.”  
“You sure” the other guy asks. He has cool, blue eyes and up close Noah realizes he might just be a little more muscular than Noah first gave him credit for. He also notices that he’s carrying a weapon in a holster under his jacket.  
Lucy stands up as well, subtly trying to carve herself in-between them. “It’s fine, Wyatt…”  
Wyatt, that’s his name, Noah thinks. Maybe he’s a police offer or something. “Is he your bodyguard” he asks Lucy with a frown. If he is, Noah is pretty sure they are crossing some lines in what is appropriate between a bodyguard and a client.  
“No” Lucy says, just as Wyatt says “Yes.”  
Noah tries to smile at Lucy. “I think I’ll go now. You take care. Maybe we’ll see each other around.” He stalks off before she gets the chance to say something. When he’s a safe distance away, he turns around and his stomach drops a little at the sight of them together. Lucy is holding Wyatt’s hand and their heads are close together, talking about something.

* * *

“Daddy, can I have hot chocolate” the little girl in front of him in the line asks, looking up at the man holding her hand. He’s balancing a toddler on the other arm and Noah briefly wonders why parents insists on dragging their children with them everywhere.  
“Yeah, sure, but that’s the only cup today. Otherwise mom is just going to go off on another rant about cavities and I might have to sleep on the couch again” the man says and Noah thinks his voice sounds a little familiar.  
“Da” the toddler squeals, slapping the man in the face with a shoe.  
“Thank you” the man says, pulling the shoe out of the toddler’s pudgy hand.  
The line moves a little and the toddler manages to pull of its other shoe and throws it on the floor with another excited squeal.  
“Really, Ethan” the man sighs, turning around to bend down for the shoe just as Noah takes pity on the poor guy and does the same.  
“Wyatt” he asks, with a frown. He looks almost the same as the last time he saw him with Lucy in the park, except maybe a little more tired. When was that, five years ago?  
“Noah” Wyatt greets, his face looking a little more grim than a moment ago.  
The little girl pulls on his hand. “Who is it, daddy?”  
“It’s uh, an old friend” Wyatt tells her, still looking at Noah. “He knows your mother.”  
Of course, Noah thinks. It’s almost obvious, with the dark curls the girl is sporting and her delicate features. She has her father’s eyes though, he notes.  
“How is Lucy” Noah asks, trying to push down the small burp of jealousy at seeing Lucy’s children.  
“She’s fine. On a book tour right now” Wyatt replies, his face finally relaxing a little. He moves the toddler a little to accept the shoe Noah hands him.  
“A book tour” Noah asks, surprise probably written clearly in his face.  
“Yeah” Wyatt says. “She wrote a book.” He shrugs a little, like Noah should have known.  
“Right, okay… Well, she did say she wasn’t sure she was going back to Stanford after everything” he mumbles. He still feels like he’s missing something.  
“So uh, how have you been” Wyatt asks. He looks like he would rather eat gravel than listen to the answer, but social norms and what looks like an engraved need to be polite forces him to ask. Maybe he’s from the south, Noah thinks with amusement.  
“Good. I guess the same goes for you?” He’s not really interested in a long heart to heart with the man who stole his fiancé, even if he’s not actually sure that’s what happened.  
“Yeah. Life’s not too bad” Wyatt replies, smiling a little. Noah is pretty sure it’s the first time he’s seen the man smile and it changes his entire face.  
“Daddy” the girl interrupts them, pulling on her father’s hand. “It’s our turn. You said I could have hot chocolate.”  
“Of course, baby doll” Wyatt replies, moving forward in the line. He orders a small hot chocolate for the girl and a cup of coffee for himself before moving out of the line. Noah doesn’t get to say anything else and can only stare a little wistfully at the family. That could have been his.  
On his way home, he stops by a bookstore to look for Lucy’s book. Of course, the lady behind the counter can only find historical books under the name “Lucy Preston”, and Noah has to sort of guess his way through the list she suggest. When he mentions that the author is on tour at the moment, she suggests “Out of time”, a fiction book by Lucy Logan. Noah sighs; it’s not really surprising she’s taken his name, what with them having two children and her mother’s name being tarnished by the whole “traitor to the state” thing.

  
He sits down with a bottle of wine when he gets home and starts flicking through it. It’s not really his usual choice - it’s science fiction and clearly an analogy for Lucy’s life. Lisa Prince is a professor at Stanford until one day her life is interrupted by a Homeland Security agent telling her that she needs to help save the world. She meets handsome but brash Delta Force soldier Will Lewis and technical genius Ron Clyde and together they chase crazed villain Garrett Flint through time and history. Noah quickly decides to skip the more insane parts about traveling through time and instead focuses on the interactions between Lisa and Will.  
It hurts more than he’s willing to admit to read Lucy’s version of their relationship: Lisa comes back from time traveling to find out she has a fiancé she doesn’t know, and while she tries at first to make it work, she can’t deny her growing feelings for Will, even as he wrestles his own emotions about his dead wife.  
Noah reads through the night, equal parts obsessed and repulsed by the book. Lucy is a captivating writer, there’s no doubt, but it’s both weird and hurtful to read about the relationship between the Lucy and Wyatt standins, and how easy she dismisses her relation with the “fake fiancé” Nate. He has to skip some of the raunchier scenes, like a mission to Hollywood where Lisa and Will finally give in to their passion.  
It’s almost morning when Noah is done with the book and he feels a little bad for the patients he has to see in a few hours. Maybe he should call in sick? Because he’s a bit of a glutton for punishment, he decides to google Lucy. He’s not really sure why, but before he can think better of it, he’s staring at her biography on her publisher’s web page.  
“Lucy Logan, a former professor at Stanford University, livet in San Francisco with her husband Wyatt, a former Delta Force operative…” Well, that certainly explains somethings, Noah thinks. “And their two children. Lucy got the inspiration for “Out of Time” during a hiatus at her job as a history professor and because she wanted to bring history to life in a different way for a new audience. The next in the serious, “Lost in Time” will be released next year.  
“Great” Noah mutters to himself. Just what he needs, more stories about the amazing love between Lisa and Will. Noah downs the last dredges of red wine in his glass, even if it’s well past time he should have switched to coffee. Maybe he’ll finally takes his mother’s advice and sign up for tinder?


	2. Mistletoe

Rufus is a man with a plan. For months now, his two friends have been dancing around each other and frankly, he’s sick of it! It’s time to take matters into his own hands, and really, what better time than the office Christmas party. Granted, it’s not much of an office they’re currently working in, and there has been a strict three-drink rule at Mason Industries since someone spiked the punch with absinth one year and HR had to spend several months working their way through the complaints.  
But Rufus is still determined that this somehow is going to work! And okay, so there might also be the small, really very non-important part about him having “end of december” in the office pool for when it’s finally going to happen, but mostly he’s just really sick of watching the two fools stare lovingly at each other all the damn time. He’s also a little worried he might end up getting shot because Wyatt is busy making heart eyes at Lucy.  
And honestly, it’s not even like they’re subtle about the fact that they’re basically already a couple, just without the kissing and stuff. He’s caught Lucy wearing one of Wyatt’s treasured flannel shirts more than once, and thanks to a midnight mission, he knows she also sleeps in one of Wyatt’s old military t-shirts. And Wyatt is no damn better. He has a key to Lucy’s apartment and more often than not, they arrive together in Wyatt’s car. He also always seems to find ways to touch Lucy. Rufus has been witness to the lingering looks and careful touches far more than what he wants. It needs to happen and he’s not above desperate measures.

“Uh, what is this” Jiya asks, looking up at the green ornament Rufus is nailing to the door.  
“Mistletoe” he says.  
“And why are you hanging mistletoe in the doorway?” Jiya looks around. “And every other doorway in the entire facility, apparently?”  
“Because tonight there is a party and I have a plan!”  
Jiya frowns. “What kind of plan?”  
“It’s happening tonight!”  
“Rufus, no” Jiya whines. “This is a terrible plan!”  
“You’re only saying that because you had september in the pool” Rufus counters.  
“Okay, one, I still think it has already happened, and two, they are not going to fall for this stupid mistletoe plan. That never works. Don’t you watch tv?”  
“It always works” Rufus argues. “And it hasn’t happened, trust me. I would know if something had already happened.”  
“If what had happened?”  
They both turn and stare at Wyatt like two deers caught in the headlights. “Uh…”  
He takes a bit of the apple he’s holding. “Something going on” he asks, staring them both down.  
Rufus swallows visibly. “Nothing is going on…” He’s not afraid of Wyatt, but the man’s cold perceptiveness can be a little unnerving sometimes. He also knows Wyatt is trained in several interrogation techniques, which is a little terrifying when he thinks about what that implies.  
“You coming to the party tonight” Jiya asks instead.  
“I don’t know. I’m not really great with parties” he tells them.  
“Lucy will be there” Rufus says, clearly hoping he might entice Wyatt to promise his attendance too.  
“Okay” Wyatt just says.  
As soon as he’s out of earshot, Jiya elbows Rufus in the gut. “Is Lucy even coming?”  
“She will be, when she hears Wyatt is” Rufus says confidently.  
“Right, this plan has zero flaws” she tells him and moves on.

The music is already in full swing and Jen from IT has just won the competition for most hideous Christmas Sweater (a truly horrible thing with glitter and a lot of kittens in santa hats). Rufus is pushing his way through the crowd, looking for Jiya. As far as he knows, neither Lucy or Wyatt has bothered to show up and he’s getting a little worried this plan might just not work after all. He’s not sure he’ll be able to live with Jiya rubbing that in his nose.  
“Hey Rufus” someone calls behind him and he turns in surprise.  
“Lucy, you made it” he almost squeals (someone has definitely spiked the eggnog). He pulls her in for a hug and she makes a surprised squeak.  
“I take it you’ve started the party without me” she tells him with a grin.  
“Only a little” he admits. “Come on, a secret organization is trying to take over the world and history has already changed so much I barely know who’s the president. If this isn’t cause for some downtime, I don’t know what is.” He hands her a glass of red wine and she takes it with a smile.  
“True enough. To the world ending, I suppose” she cheers with him.  
“Hear hear!” He downs most of his beer and feels it rush to his blood. He can’t even remember the last time he was drunk or went to a real party that didn’t involve trying to make sure no one got killed.  
“Is Jiya here” Lucy asks, looking around. She looks very pretty in a deep red dress (no ugly Christmas sweaters for the ever put together professor Preston, Rufus thinks with a small smile).  
“Yeah, I think she’s helping with the music” Rufus tells her, pointing to the makeshift DJ booth at the end of the corner. “She used to DJ in college, apparently, and now she thinks she’s Skrillex or something.”  
Lucy laughs and thanks him for the red wine before she pushes her way towards the booth. Rufus nods to himself. That’s half of his plan almost ready, now he just needs to find Wyatt and make sure that he’s not already drunk on spiked eggnog and then get them in the right position.  
Of course, he finds Wyatt at the bar. Rufus is however a little surprised to see Carrie from HR leaning in towards Wyatt, laughing at something. She tosses her hair a little and then uses a move older than almost everyone in the room as she reaches out to dust off some imaginary lint on his shoulder. Wyatt smiles back indulgently and takes a sip of his beer.  
Oh hell no, Rufus thinks. He hasn’t gone through all this trouble for Carrie to swoop in and ruin everything. Rufus doesn’t think Wyatt is the kind of guy who goes for office romances that doesn’t include brainy and beautiful professors, but he’s not leaving this one to chance.  
He hurries over there, almost tripping on his own feet in his haste (seriously, there was something in that eggnog, he knows it!) and is caught by Wyatt before he can make a complete fool of himself.  
“You okay there, buddy” Wyatt asks with a frown.  
“Just… Happy to see you” Rufus says. “Getting in the festive mood.”  
“Aha” Wyatt mutters with a raised eyebrow.  
“So uh, I see you’ve met Carrie?”  
Carrie smiles at Rufus coldly, like she knows exactly what he’s up to. He can’t really blame her. Mason Industries mostly consists of pale or awkward engineers or old security guards. There’s not really a lot to look at, so Wyatt is kind of a treat for the female population. Lucy has already been asked out three times by different people. He suddenly wonders if she’s ever told Wyatt that. The only reason Rufus knows is because Jiya is plugged into the gossip stream and keeps him updated (Jen is totally cheating on her husband with an engineer from the night team named Davina).  
“So, are we all having fun” Rufus asks when the two other people seem unwilling to engage him in conversation.  
“Well, I was” Carrie mutters into her glass of red wine.  
“Lucy is here too, have you seen her” Rufus is quick to tell Wyatt. “You know Lucy, right Carrie?”  
Her smile turns even colder. “Yes, I know Lucy.”  
“She and Wyatt practically live together these days, right Wyatt?”  
Wyatt’s eyebrow inches further up towards his stupid hairline. “Uh, I guess you could say that” he says, like he’s trying to figure out where Rufus is going with this. It’s not really that hard, though; he wants Carrie gone!  
“They’re like an old married couple” Rufus continues with a smile to Carrie. “You should see them together.”  
“Are you having a stroke” Wyatt asks as Carrie excuses herself from the conversation and moves on in a huff.  
“What? No, why would you say that?”  
“Because you’re acting completely insane” Wyatt points out.  
“I was saving you! Carrie was definitely trying to lure you back to her lair to do unspeakable acts…”  
“Okay…” Wyatt takes Rufus’ beer and places it on the counter. “I think you’ve had enough. Also, I’m pretty sure Carrie isn’t a supervillian or an insect…” he claps Rufus on the shoulder. “Take it easy, man” he says and follows after Carrie.  
“How’s the plan going” Jiya asks with a grin as she appears next to Rufus.  
“Could be better” Rufus admits, staring after Wyatt.  
“Pretty bold move on Carrie’s part” Jiya notes. “It does seem like Wyatt might have a thing for blondes.”  
“They haven’t even acknowledged each other” Rufus mutters in defeat, spotting Lucy in the crowd with someone from engineering.  
“They came together” Jiya admits.  
“What? Seriously?”  
She chuckles. “Yes. I saw them at the door. I also saw one of your mistletoes. How many did you hang?”  
“Too many to count. HR is going to be busy on monday.”  
Jiya kisses him sweetly. “It’s nice that you care.”  
“I kind of just want to smash their heads together like two barbie dolls at this point” he says.  
“You tried” Jiya consoles. “Come on, dance with me.”  
Rufus lets himself get lost on the dance floor with Jiya, who manages to swipe them both their fourth drink by sweet-talking the bartender in to ignoring the three drink maximum. They dance for a good hour, bumping into other people and singing along to “All I Want for Christmas” more than once, and then suddenly, before his very eyes, the chance he has been planning and hoping for: Lucy and Wyatt are standing against the wall by the doorway, talking, and there, right above their heads, hangs a mistletoe!  
“It’s not going to end well” Jiya warns as she follows Rufus’ eyes.  
“Of course it will” he dismisses, moving over to where his two teammates are standing. “Hello” he greets them.  
“Feeling better” Wyatt asks.  
“As a matter of fact, yes.” Rufus’ smile widens almost diabolically. Finally, he has them right where he wants them. “If you’ll just look up…”  
Lucy and Wyatt both looks up and Lucy groans. “A mistletoe. Really?”  
“You know the rules” Rufus says, still grinning.  
“Isn’t that against some kind of HR code or something” she asks with a frown.  
“No, we just have to stick to the three-drink rule” Jiya helpfully corrects her.  
“Hmm” Wyatt muses, still looking at the mistletoe. “This wouldn’t happen to be the mistletoe you hung up this afternoon, would it” he asks Rufus.  
“Maybe… But a rule is a rule” he points out gleefully. He is going to win the office pool!  
Wyatt turns to Lucy, who is still frowning at the mistletoe like it has offended her. “What do you say, Luce?”  
She sighs. “I guess a rule is a rule” she relents.  
Rufus can barely contain a squeal as Wyatt takes Lucy’s face in his hands and pulls her in for a kiss. He watches in curious fascination as the kiss goes on, until something becomes evident to him: they’ve done this before, and not just on that Bonnie and Clyde mission. It’s too practiced, too familiar, too… Normal…  
Jiya notices too and elbows him. “ I told you so” she says as the kiss ends.  
“You sly dog” Rufus grins. Oh, they are busted!  
“Guess you didn’t win those sweet baseball tickets after all” Wyatt tells Rufus with a devilish smirk.  
“You knew? How? And when did this happen” Rufus asks.  
“Carrie let it slip last week” Wyatt grins.  
“You really shouldn’t talk about it in the coffee room where everyone can hear” Lucy cautions him, looking way too smug. She’s obviously been spending too much time with Wyatt. “If you’re lucky, Jiya will invite you to a baseballgame.” She grabs Wyatt’s hand and drags him off towards the dance floor.  
“Seriously? Since september” Rufus calls after them in exasperation. “How did I not know” he asks Jiya.  
She just shrugs. “At least your plan kind of worked.”


End file.
